


Final Test

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Challenge Response, Character Death, Community: fanfic100, Dark, Death Eaters, Gen, Twins, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-31
Updated: 2007-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-08 14:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She faces one final test. Feat. Dark!Parvati and Dark!Fred</p>
            </blockquote>





	Final Test

**Author's Note:**

> Written for fanfic100 prompt "Writer's Choice" and HP_Ficathon prompt Kill him/her"

"Kill Her."

Parvati froze, shivering just slightly. Fred had warned her about this, but she had pushed it to the back of her mind. She didn't want to believe that the others would be caught. She didn't want to believe that she would ever truly be faced with this moment.

"I said, kill her."

But she was faced with it.

Slowly Parvati raised her wand hand. With a quick swish, the blindfold was gone, and her sister's frightened brown eyes were staring up at her. They had always been able to communicate through their eyes, and now they communicated regret, determination, sorrow, and finally forgiveness.

And then, with a flash of green light, those eyes were gone.

"Well done, my loyal Death Eater."


End file.
